Depois Daquela Viagem
by JeeH G. Potter
Summary: Será que uma viagem pode mudar a vida de alguém? É isso que eles irão descobrir. Péssima em resumos Leiam Pleaseee
1. Encontro

Título: Depois Daquela Viagem

Autora: JeeH G. Potter

Shipper: Harry/Hermione

N/A: Essa fic é uma UA (Universo Alternativo), espero que gostem.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**O Encontro**

Estava uma mulher morena com cabelos de cachos bem definidos e olhos castanhos, correndo com duas malas pelo aeroporto de Ottawa, Canadá. Ela corria porque faltavam menos de quinze minutos para seu vôo partir, e isso para ela já era considerado um tremendo atraso. E o "atraso" acontecera graças a enorme fila no trânsito que ela tivera que enfrentar.

Estava tão concentrada em apenas correr que nem se deu conta que logo à sua frente havia um homem parado. Na verdade ela se deu conta sim, mas só depois de esbarrar nele.

- Ai! Perdão. Por Favor, me desculpe... – começou ela se desculpando, mas o homem logo lhe cortou.

- Tudo bem, não foi nada de mais – disse o homem sorrindo.

Ele era alto, moreno, com cabelos negros e desgrenhados e tinha os olhos verdes mais lindos que ela já vira.

- Bom eu vou indo então porque já estou atrasada.

- Já que está atrasada, aceitas minha ajuda?

- Tudo bem, aceito sim. E a propósito sou Hermione Granger – disse ela lhe estendendo a mão.

- Muito prazer Senhorita Granger, sou Harry Potter.

Hermione pensando que ele iria simplesmente apertar sua mão, se enganou plenamente. Ao invés disso, ele segurou delicadamente a mão dela e a levou na direção de seus lábios, depositando ali um curto beijo.

- O prazer é todo meu Senhor Potter – falou Hermione um pouco corada, pois os homens dificilmente lhe tratavam assim com tanto cavalheirismo.

- Ah! Que isso, me chame apenas de Harry, senhorita Granger.

- Claro! Desde que você me chame de Hermione.

- Como quiser Hermione.

Ela apenas sorriu e como se apenas naquele momento se desse conta, lembrou que estava atrasada.

- Bom, se você quer me ajudar é melhor irmos logo – e lhe entregou uma de suas malas.

- Vamos então – disse ele pegando sua mala que estava no chão ao seu lado – Para onde você vai?

- Londres. E você?

- Eu também estou indo para Londres.

- Sério? - Ele afirmou com um aceno de cabeça – Que ótimo! Assim terei com quem conversar, mas claro, se você quiser conversar comigo durante a viajem.

- Mas é claro que quero, afinal, eu ficaria sem fazer nada no avião mesmo.

- Bem, é aqui – disse Hermione parando no local onde estava o avião.

Os dois entraram no avião, sentaram-se um ao lado do outro e ficaram conversando durante toda a viagem.

- Enfim chegamos – disse Harry assim que colocou os pés no chão.

- É mesmo. Eu adoro voar, isso me da uma sensação maravilhosa, mas eu prefiro o solo.

- Com certeza. Mas mudando de assunto, você vai para a casa de seus pais?

- Não, vou para um hotel mesmo.

- Ah! É que você me disse que eles moram aqui por perto então pensei que passaria a noite lá.

- Eu prefiro ir para um hotel agora, porque estou muito exausta e se eu for para a casa dos meus pais, acho que não irei descansar muito, se é que você me entende...

- Entendo – fala Harry sorrindo.

- Bom, eu sei onde tem um hotel aqui perto, quer me acompanhar? – pergunta Hermione.

- Claro! Vamos então.

Hermione pegou uma de suas duas malas sendo que Harry levou a outra dela e a sua.

Chegando ao hotel cada um pegou a chave de seu respectivo quarto. Despediram-se e foram descansar. Haviam combinado de conversarem mais no dia seguinte durante o café da manhã.

- Bom dia! – diz Harry, que acaba de entrar no restaurante do hotel, à Hermione que lia um jornal.

- Bom dia Harry! Sente-se – fala ela largando o jornal de lado e lhe apontando a cadeira à sua frente.

- Obrigada.

- Não tem de que. Eu estava te esperando para pedirmos o café juntos.

- E você esperou muito?

- Não, quando cheguei fiquei aqui lendo o jornal e também nem percebi quanto tempo se passou.

- A ta! Vamos chamar o garçom então porque eu estou morto de fome.

Hermione chamou o garçom e os dois fizeram seus pedidos.

Mais tarde depois do café, os dois caminhavam pelas ruas de Londres, até que um garotinho de uns seis anos veio correndo e esbarrou em Harry que rapidamente o segurou, para que ele não caísse e acabasse se machucando. Mas o que Harry não viu, é que acabou deixando algo cair de seu casaco.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Harry ao garoto.

- Sim – respondeu ele um pouco envergonhado e ofegante.

- Por que estava correndo? – pergunta Hermione preocupada.

- Eu apenas estava brincando com minha irmã.

- Ah! Tudo bem – fala Hermione mais aliviada – Mas da próxima vez não corra tanto, pois é perigoso, ainda mais aqui nessas ruas.

- Claro! – diz o garotinho esboçando um sorriso – Minha irmã está vindo ali com minha mãe – fala ele apontando para uma mulher e uma garotinha que andavam apressadas na direção deles.

- O que ouve? – pergunta a mãe do menino com preocupação estampada no rosto.

- Nada de mais senhora. Ele apenas estava correndo e sem querer esbarrou em mim – conta Harry para a mulher.

- Me desculpe senhor, mas é que ele vive correndo, enfim, me perdoe por isso.

- Sem problemas. Eu e minha amiga Hermione já conversamos com ele.

- Muito obrigada! – ela sorri para Hermione que retribui o sorriso dizendo:

- De nada senhora.

- Bom eu vou indo, e desculpe novamente.

Harry ajeita seu casaco e sente que alguma coisa está faltando. Hermione percebendo isso diz:

- Está procurando isso? – e lhe estende o objeto que havia caído do casaco dele, primeiramente verificando se havia alguém olhando.

- Sim estou.

Harry hesitante pega o objeto e o põe em seu casaco novamente.

Hermione começa a rir e Harry não entende por que.

- Do que está rindo?

- Nada! É... Que você... É um bruxo e eu não percebi antes – diz ela em meio às risadas.

- E o que há de engraçado nisso? Você não vai contar a ninguém não é?

- Respondendo sua primeira pergunta: o engraçado é que eu sou uma burra e não percebi antes que você era um bruxo. E segunda: eu não seria louca de contar a ninguém – dizendo isso ela retirou sua própria varinha de seu casaco e discretamente mostrou a ele.

- Não acredito! Você também é uma bruxa, como não percebi também? – ele perguntou isso como se fosse á ele mesmo.

- Porque eu sei disfarçar muito bem – responde ela de nariz empinado e com um sorriso convencido nos lábios.

- Então nós dois sabemos, querida.

- Hum... É, sabemos sim. Você está de parabéns, não disse sequer uma palavra que te comprometesse. Se não fosse por sua varinha, eu iria demorar um pouco para descobrir tenho certeza.

- Igualmente. Graças à Merlim que minha varinha caiu, pelo menos com você não preciso mais medir as palavras para não ser descoberto.

- E nem eu. Ainda mais que estamos nesse lugar totalmente trouxa.

- Verdade. Mas sabe, eu pensei que você estivesse rindo de mim antes.

- Claro que não, por que pensaste isso?

- Bem, porque qualquer pessoa em sã consciência, que não fosse bruxo iria me achar um maluco. Imagina só um cara que anda com um pedaço de madeira no casaco?

- Você tem razão! – concorda Hermione rindo – Mas vamos voltar para o hotel, quero tomar um banho antes de almoçar e depois disso quero ir à casa de meus pais.

- Claro! Vamos indo então.

- Ah! E eu também quero te apresentar a uns amigos meus, que moram aqui perto.

- Como quiser.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

N/A²: O cap. Ta curtinho eu seii mas prometo q vou tentar melhorar no próximo, que virá... não sei quando, vai depender do que vcs acharem ;) Votem \o/ Pleaseee

BeijOOs JeeH


	2. Visitas

Depois do almoço Hermione decidiu que iria primeiro levar Harry para conhecer seus amigos e depois os dois iriam à casa dos pais dela.

Os dois foram a pé na casa dos amigos de Hermione, já que era bem próxima do hotel onde estavam hospedados.

- Chegamos! – anunciou Hermione, parada a frente de uma casa de dois andares branca com um lindo jardim.

Ela tocou a companhia e esperou um pouco, até que uma mulher loira de olhos azuis abriu a porta.

- Olá Hermione – cumprimenta a loira abraçando Hermione – Como vai?

- Olá Brenda – cumprimenta Hermione também, retribuindo o abraço – vou muito bem, e você?

- Tudo maravilhosamente maravilhoso – diz brenda agora olhando para Harry e dando um sorrisinho malicioso para Hermione.

- Então Mione, não vai apresentar seu novo amigo?

- Vou sim – diz a morena, ignorando o sorriso da amiga – Bem, este é Harry Potter. Harry esta é a Brenda.

- Muito prazer Senhorita Brenda – diz o moreno lhe apertando a mão.

- O prazer é todo meu, mas me chame de Brenda, os amigos me chamam assim, e já que a Mione é minha amiga e você é amigo dela, também é meu amigo.

- Nossa Brenda, como você fala hein! – diz Hermione olhando para a amiga com cara de deboche.

- Hei – reclama Brenda fingindo estar ofendida. Hermione apenas ri da amiga.

- Bem Harry, como você já pode perceber a minha amiga aqui é um pouquinho engraçada quando quer, sabe, então, é melhor você se cuidar com ela, pois às vezes ela começa a tirar onda com a cara das pessoas... – adverte Hermione em tom de brincadeira, mas Brenda lhe corta.

- Nossa Hermione, como você fala hein! – diz Brenda tampando os ouvidos.

Hermione apenas mostra a língua para a amiga.

Harry não se agüenta e começa a rir das duas amigas.

- Posso saber por que o senhor está rindo? – pergunta Hermione com ar sério, mas no fundo estava tentando prender o riso.

- De vocês duas oras – responde ele simplesmente.

- Continue, por favor – pede Brenda sorrindo.

- Vamos deixar de papo furado, por favor, Senhora Smith e Senhor Potter, que eu to a fim de entrar, sabe, é feio deixar as visitas na rua.

- Ah! Sim, me perdoe Harry. Entre por favor – convida Brenda.

Hermione apenas olha para Brenda com cara de tacho e levanta uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi Mione? – pergunta Brenda sorrindo disfarçadamente.

- Deixa seu namorado ficar sabendo – Hermione lhe direciona um sorriso de canto e entra na casa.

Brenda apenas riu do comentário da morena.

Depois que todos já estavam acomodados no sofá começaram a conversar.

- Então Mione, como foi sua viagem? Quero saber tudo! – pergunta Brenda animada.

- Foi normal – disse Hermione formalmente.

- Como assim normal? Só normal? Você vai para o Canadá e me diz que foi só normal?

- Sei lá, você sabe que eu sinto muita falta daqui. O Canadá é um lugar maravilhoso, e tudo mais, mas eu sinto falta dos meus amigos, meu lugar é aqui.

- Ah Mione, também senti muito sua falta – fala Brenda com pose de convencida.

- Você não perde uma, não é? – indaga Hermione sorrindo.

- Vai me dizer que também não ficou com saudades de mim? – pergunta a loira desafiadoramente.

- Claro que fiquei Brenda, mas não foi só de você. Aliás, onde está seu querido e idolatrado namorado hein?

- Ta lá em cima, no quarto – informa Brenda.

- Ótimo! – exclama a morena e sai em direção às escadas, quando chega à metade da mesma começa a gritar: - RONALD WEASLEY! Desça agora mesmo.

- JÁ VOU! – grita ele em resposta.

Quando o homem alto e ruivo desce as escadas vai até Hermione e lhe dá um forte abraço.

- Como vai Mione?

- Muito bem e você?

- To ótimo.

- Ele tava muito melhor sem você! Pode ter certeza – diz Brenda tentando segurar o riso.

- Ta vendo, o que eu te disse Harry? Ela às vezes perde a oportunidade de ficar quieta, só isso – Brenda olha para Hermione e lhe manda um beijo – Ah meu santo Mérlim, como pude me esquecer! Rony este é Harry Potter, eu o conheci no aeroporto na vinda para cá. Harry este é Ronald Weasley.

- Amiga isso ele já sabe né? – pergunta Brenda, mas não obtém resposta. Hermione às vezes, só às vezes mesmo, resolve ignorar as piadas da amiga.

- Olá Ronald, muito prazer - fala Harry lhe estendendo a mão.

- Ah, que isso cara, me chame de Rony também – diz o ruivo aceitando a mão que Harry havia lhe estendido – e o prazer é meu.

- Gente eu vou ali na cozinha pegar um suco pra nós e já volto – fala Brenda se levantando e indo para a cozinha.

Quase dez minutos depois Brenda volta com uma jarra de suco de laranja e quatro copos em uma bandeja.

- Nossa! Como você demorou em Brendinha? Ta com problemas em realizar alguns feitiços? E pra que essa bandeja? – pergunta Hermione rindo da amiga e nem percebe que a mesma e Rony estão paralisados olhando para ela – o que foi? – pergunta sem entender os olhares estranhos que os dois lhe dirigiam – gente eu só estou brincando.

Hermione não entendendo nada olha para Harry que estava com cara de quem também não havia entendido nada.

- Mione pense no que você acabou de dizer – diz Brenda.

Hermione parou um pouco e pensou no que havia acabado de dizer.

- Ah! Perdoem-me, por favor, vocês ficaram preocupados porque eu falei de magia estou certa? – os dois assentiram com a cabeça - É que eu esqueci completamente de lhes informar que o Harry também é bruxo.

- A ta! Nossa Mione você nos deu um baita susto, hein! Pensei que estivesse enlouquecendo – diz Rony muito aliviado.

- Hei! Também não é para tanto – protesta a morena.

- Sério Mione, você devia ter dito antes que o Harry era um bruxo, me fez ficar na cozinha fazendo tudo como trouxa, onde já se viu! Bela amiga você – fala a loira com ar indignado.

- Me perdoe Brendinha, por favor!

- Tudo bem, ta perdoada, sabe que eu não resisto quando me chama de Brendinha.

Todos riram.

- Mas vamos ao que interessa cada um pega um copo aí e sirvam-se – diz a loira se servindo e se sentando ao lado do namorado que lhe da um selinho.

- Até que seu suco ficou bom, mesmo sendo feito do modo trouxa – ironiza Hermione olhando para Brenda e rindo.

- Engraçadinha.

- Hermione você ainda vai à casa de seus pais? – pergunta Harry que havia falado muito pouco, pois não se sentia muito familiarizado com os outros dois amigos.

- Vou sim Harry. Aliás, nós vamos. E se vocês dois também quiserem ir, vamos todos.

- QUÊ? Você ainda não foi na casa de seus pais Hermione Granger? – pergunta Brenda chocada – não acredito, você é uma filha horrível, sabia?

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca e respondendo à sua pergunta: não ainda não fui até a casa deles, mas irei daqui a pouco.

- Menina má! E também respondendo sua pergunta não sei se iremos com vocês dois, prefiro ficar em casa com meu namorado – fala a loira maliciosamente.

- Eu concordo – diz Rony abraçando a namorada de lado.

- Só vocês dois hein? Mas mudando de assunto, todos aqui estão de férias correto? – pergunta Mione.

- Sim! – respondem os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou conversar com minha mãe e meu pai e ver se eles deixam nós passarmos uns dias lá na fazenda.

- Ai que maravilha! Aquele lugar é tudo de bom – fala Brenda dando gritinhos de felicidade.

- É verdade, eu adoro ir pra lá, é uma paz e tanto. Mas primeiro vou conversar com eles.

- Claro Mi e vê se convida a gente né! – fala Rony.

- Cara de pau, quando foi que eu não levei vocês comigo hein?

- Brincadeira, você sabe que eu te amo né? – fala o ruivo dando um abraço na morena.

- O que o interesse não faz? – fala Hermione com as mãos na cintura.

- Ama nada! Seu safado sem vergonha – diz Brenda jogando uma almofada nele.

- Gente vou indo! Vocês também vão ou não? – pergunta Mione.

- Ah! Ta fugindo é? – indaga a loira desafiadoramente mas com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, que significava que ela estava se segurando para não rir das próprias bobagens que dizia.

Hermione apenas ri da amiga e volta a perguntar:

- Vão ou não vão?

- Vamos! Assim se você falar com seus pais e eles não deixarem a gente ir passar uns dias lá na fazenda, nós falamos com eles e eles com certeza vão deixar.

- Sério? E como irão fazer isso? Se eu conversar com eles e eles não deixarem, vocês falando não irão mudar nada.

- Tem certeza? Querida, nada que um bom feitiço não resolva – fala Brenda simplesmente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ta maluca? Acho melhor vocês ficarem em casa mesmo, eu vou com o Harry.

- Hum... – Brenda põe a mão no queixo e fingi estar pensando – Não! Prefiro ir junto, vai saber o que duas pessoas como vocês podem fazer sozinhos – e começa a gargalhar.

- Brenda! – exclama Hermione um pouco corada, depois olhando para Harry que também estava um pouco corado mais sorria disse: – Desculpe por isso Harry, mas você já percebeu como ela é.

- Eu sou feliz!

- É. Muito! – concorda Harry.

- E muito linda também!

- Oh! O meu bebê não é romântico? – diz a loira apertando as bochechas de Rony.

- É sim. Vocês formam um lindo casal, mas agora vamos, por favor, quero chegar lá antes de anoitecer.

Hermione saiu acompanhada de Harry que apenas observava aquela situação achando graça e pensava que tivera a melhor sorte do mundo de poder conhecê-los.

- Ok! Estamos indo – dizendo isso Brenda empurra o namorado para fora e fecha a porta.

Já na rua os quatro resolveram pegar um táxi. Hermione pagou e quando chegou na casa dos pais foi recebida com abraços calorosos e beijos. Eles cumprimentaram os outros três e foram sentar-se na sala da família Granger.

- Como vai minha filha? Como foi a viagem, ocorreu tudo bem? – pergunta a mãe dela, com o olhar atento na filha, como se quisesse verificar se não lhe faltava nada.

- To bem mãe, e a viagem foi ótima.

- E por que demorou para vir? – agora quem pergunta é seu pai.

- Desculpem-me, mas é que eu fui direto para um hotel, estava muito cansada. E eu também tive que mostrar ao Harry onde era o hotel.

- Então você conheceu Harry no aeroporto? – pergunta Jane.

- Sim, viemos no mesmo vôo e então conversamos bastante, enfim.

- Que bom filha. Vocês ficarão para o jantar, não?

- Claro! To morrendo de saudades da sua comidinha.

Durante o jantar Hermione resolve perguntar sobre a fazenda.

- Mãe, pai, como vocês sabem nós estamos de férias e como todo ano nós vamos para a fazenda, que tal se vocês deixassem nós quatro irmos pra lá?

- Apenas vocês? – pergunta seu pai.

- É! Ah, vai papai, deixa, nós trabalhamos muito este ano e merecemos descansar muito nestas férias e nada melhor que a fazenda.

- Calma querida, é claro que eu deixo. Quando irão?

Os quatro amigos se entreolharam e Hermione respondeu:

- Amanhã?

- Não sei filha, você quem está dizendo.

Todos riram.

- Quando vocês quiserem querida – diz sua mãe.

- Tudo bem, eu e o Harry voltaremos para o hotel e arrumaremos nossas coisas, Rony e Brenda arrumam suas coisas hoje à noite e amanhã de manhã podemos aparatar para lá, o que acham?

- Acho uma ótima idéia – Brenda era com certeza a mais animada dali.

- Por mim tudo bem – diz Harry.

- To nessa – fala Rony.

- É claro que está – fala Brenda revirando os olhos.

Terminaram de jantar e depois Brenda e Rony voltaram para a casa deles e Harry e Hermione para o hotel, a fim de arrumarem suas coisas para a viagem do dia seguinte.

**N/A: Capítulo 2! Agradeço a todos que leram \o/ pena não terem mandado reviews :( Maiss... td beem né! **

Bruna Watson: Ki boom q vc está gostando Bruna!! \o/ E vc não foi a primeira q disse q gostou daquela partee viu Rsrsrs... Quanto às autoras pararem de escrever, nisso eu concordo plenamente com vc. Muitíssimo obrigada pela review BeijOOs

N/A: Próximo cap. Já está pronto! Mas naum sei quando vou postar...

BeijOOs JeeH


	3. A Fazenda

No dia seguinte os quatro estavam na casa de Rony e Brenda, arrumando as últimas coisas que iriam levar para a fazenda.

- Acho que já arrumamos tudo. Podemos ir – diz Brenda animadamente.

Os três que já conheciam o lugar se concentraram e aparataram, sendo que Harry aparatou com Hermione.

Sentiram aquele famoso puxão no umbigo e logo chegaram ao local tão esperado.

- Sintam o ar puro gente – diz Brenda com os braços esticados começando a girar pelo local.

- Bem pessoal, vamos levar as malas lá para cima – diz Hermione e depois olhando para Harry completa – depois descemos para lhe mostrar o resto da fazenda.

- Claro! – fala Harry animado.

Caminharam um pouco e logo avistaram a enorme casa, que apesar de ser enorme era uma casa simples, azul de dois andares.

- Vamos entrar e decidir o quarto de cada um – informa Hermione.

- Eu posso ficar naquela suíte maravilhosa? – pede Brenda se referindo à suíte cuja varanda dava para o jardim, não que as outras também não dessem, mas o fato é que Brenda vivia dizendo que a vista das outras não era tão perfeita quanto à daquela.

- Negativo dona Brenda, você sabe muito bem que aquela suíte tem dono, dona para ser mais exata.

- Poxa Mione – reclama a loira.

- Poxa Brenda – imita Hermione – você sabe melhor que ninguém que desde que coloquei meus pés aqui pela primeira vez aquele é meu quarto, e não pretendo me desfazer dele tão cedo.

- Ok! Tudo bem. Eu fico no outro que sempre uso – diz a loira fazendo biquinho.

- Eu ainda não sei por que você sempre pergunta a mesma coisa.

- Nem eu – admiti ela – Mas é que no fundo eu sempre tenho um pouquinho de esperança.

Hermione sorri para a amiga e convida todos a entrarem.

- Pessoal esta aqui é a cozinha, como vocês já notaram – informa Hermione.

Havia na cozinha uma mesa branca de seis cadeiras, um armário e uma geladeira branca, entre outras coisas que toda cozinha necessita.

Hermione também mostrou a eles a sala, de paredes azuis claras, onde havia dois sofás, um de dois lugares e outro de três, uma televisão de 42 polegadas, um dvd, etc.

Subindo as escadas para o segundo andar Hermione diz:

- Aqui em cima não tem nada de mais, apenas quartos.

- Mas devo dizer que não são _apenas_ quartos, são quartos magníficos. Não apenas os quartos, os banheiros também. Acho que o banheiro da suíte da Mione é maior que a sala da minha casa – fala Brenda.

- Olha o exagero! – exclama Hermione - Brenda querida, você fica nesta suíte, eu na minha, o Harry na do lado da minha e o Rony na do outro lado da do Harry, ok? - pergunta Hermione apontando para as portas das suítes.

- O que? Ta maluca?

- Hermione você ta bem? – pergunta Rony olhando para a amiga que não consegue segurar o riso pela cara que os amigos fizeram e diz:

- Eu to brincando, mas é que eu não estou a fim de acordar no meio da noite por causa de vocês dois.

Harry começa a rir do comentário de Hermione e também da cara que Brenda fez.

Brenda coloca as duas mãos na cintura e mirando Hermione diz:

- Digo o mesmo amiga.

- Hein? – Hermione olha para ela com uma cara confusa.

- Rony o que você acha de trocar de quarto com o Harry?

- Por mim, à noite eu irei para o seu mesmo – diz Rony com um sorriso travesso. Ele já havia entendido a brincadeirinha da namorada, mas mesmo assim resolve perguntar com um sorriso malicioso apenas para ver Hermione corar – Mas por que amorzinho?

- Oras, porque o quarto do Harry é logo ao lado do da Mione, talvez se você... – Hermione já estava totalmente vermelha e Harry totalmente sem jeito.

- Brenda! Por favor, será que você não consegue calar a boca? – pergunta uma Hermione da cor dos cabelos de Rony, um pouco indignada com a brincadeira de Brenda.

- Amiga você precisa se divertir! – diz Brenda com a maior cara de pau – Não é verdade Harry?

- Bom... É. Precisa – responde Harry envergonhado, Brenda realmente colocava as pessoas contra a parede.

- Ta vendo Mione? Até o Harry pensa a mesma coisa – dessa vez quem fala é Rony.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto arrumar minhas coisas, acho melhor vocês fazerem o mesmo – fala Hermione dando o assunto por encerrado – E Harry, fique a vontade, viu.

Rony é claro, foi para o quarto de Brenda que a partir daquele momento seria seu também.

Depois que todos já haviam organizado suas coisas desceram para os jardins e foram mostrar o resto da fazenda para Harry.

Devido ao calor Brenda usava uma regata branca e um short preto, Rony colocou uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta azul, Hermione um short branco com uma blusinha de alcinha rosa e Harry uma bermuda jeans também com uma regata verde que mostrava muito bem seus músculos demasiadamente desenvolvidos.

- Aqui temos a piscina como você já percebeu – diz Hermione apontando para a piscina que não tinha mais que aproximadamente 7m². Logo ao lado da piscina havia três mesinhas redondas com um guarda sol cada uma e mais quatro cadeiras daquelas de deitar para se bronzear.

- Um pouco mais adiante temos uma estrebaria – continua Hermione – Você gosta de cavalos? – pergunta à Harry.

- Já andei algumas vezes na casa de uns tios meus, mas gosto sim – responde Harry.

- Ai que ótimo, mais tarde podemos todos dar uma volta pela fazenda, o que acham? – pergunta Brenda.

- Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa – fala Hermione sorrindo – Eu topo, e vocês? – ela olha para Harry e Rony.

- Mas é claro que eu topo – responde Rony e olhando para Harry pergunta: - E você cara?

- Com certeza!

- Maravilha! – diz Brenda alegre – Mas agora eu estou doidinha para comer. Mione vamos lá para dentro arrumar algo para o almoço.

- Vamos – responde a morena simplesmente.

As duas foram para a cozinha e Harry e Rony resolveram dar mais uma volta e conversar sobre amenidades.

- Caramba Mione! Você viu o Harry? Meu Deus que homem. E aqueles músculos? Meu Santo Mérlim. Ah se eu não tivesse namorado – fala Brenda se abanando com as mãos.

- Brenda! Você já esta passando dos seus limites garota.

- Ah qual é Mione, vai me dizer que você também não deu pelo menos uma olhadinha? Hein?

Hermione não responde, mas vendo que Brenda não iria desistir tão cedo responde:

- Ta ok! Eu admito, eu olhei sim, mas só uma única vez.

- Mas olhou, e é isso que importa, pois saiba que olhar não arranca pedaço, infelizmente.

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa – fala Brenda olhando bem para Hermione.

- O que?

- Não entendo como uma pessoa como você que é super cuidadosa e tal, me aparece, na minha casa, com um cara totalmente estranho que diz que conheceu no aeroporto.

- E? – pergunta Hermione não entendendo nada.

- Como assim "E"? Hermione, você nem conhecia o cara.

- Bem, é que... – Brenda lança um olhar desconfiado para ela – Ai Brenda sei lá, eu simplesmente conversei com ele e percebi que ele era uma pessoa legal e sem malícia, não sei explicar.

- Hum, sei. Tudo bem se você diz – diz Brenda voltando a atenção para a comida que estava sendo preparada sozinha com o uso de um feitiço – Mas será que não tem mais nada nesta história? – pergunta ela para si mesma.

- O que disse?

- Nada não, só estou pensando alto.

- Alto até demais, além de estar pensando em coisas que não deveria pensar.

- E por que não? Não se preocupe Mione eu já tenho o meu Roniquinho.

- Eu vou chamá-los enquanto você arruma a comida na mesa.

- Tudo bem – afirma Brenda cantarolando.

* * *

- Você vai ficar bastante tempo aqui em Londres? – pergunta Rony à Harry.

- Pretendo ficar mais um mês, mais ou menos, aproveitar minhas "muito bem vindas férias", já que fiquei mais de um ano sem tirá-las.

- Férias é uma coisa que todo ser humano necessita. Gostaria de ficar de férias o resto da vida. Eu mesmo penso que se fosse uma mulher eu me casaria com um homem bem rico, e ele pagaria uma empregada para fazer os deveres de casa e eu ficaria o dia todo não fazendo nada, apenas aproveitando.

Harry ri do amigo e diz:

- É verdade, mas algumas mulheres de agora trabalham mais que os homens, mesmo aquelas que têm dinheiro, minha mãe é um exemplo disso, quando fica em casa quase da à louca naquela mulher, não consegue parar um minuto. Quando não está trabalhando, está limpando alguma coisa que já esta limpa. E se alguém sujar, nossa, vira uma fera.

- Conheço alguém muito parecida com sua mãe então – fala Rony.

- Quem? – pergunta Harry um pouco interessado.

Nesse instante Hermione vinha em direção a eles.

- Ta vendo esta mulher linda que está vindo em nossa direção – pergunta Rony a Harry, mas fala alto o suficiente para que Hermione ouvisse.

- Estou sim – responde Harry rindo.

- Então! É esta mesma.

- O que há de errado comigo? – pergunta Hermione olhando para os dois.

- Errado? Alguém aqui falou que ela tem algo errado? – pergunta Rony para Harry que olha para Hermione com um sorrisinho de canto e meneia a cabeça negativamente.

Hermione olha para aqueles olhos verdes tão intensos e quase se perde, mas Rony fala bem nesta hora a fazendo acordar do seu quase devaneio.

- Ta vendo mulher, ninguém falou mal de você. Mas o que você queria conosco? – pergunta o ruivo.

- Só avisar que o almoço já está pronto – responde ela olhando para Rony, apenas para Rony.

- Bem então vamos – diz Rony levantando e sendo seguido por Harry e Hermione.

Durante o almoço os quatro ficaram conversando sobre o que iriam fazer a seguir.

N/A: Ta aíii o terceiro cap. Da fic. Agradeço muitoooo mesmo a todos q estão lendo e mais ainda à quem comentou e votou.

**Brunacarvalho****: Que bom q vc gostou!! E espero q continue gostando, viu? Brigadão ;x Bjjs**

**Tamara J. Potter****: Na verdade eu prefiro drama siim, mas as vezes é bom escrever um pouco de comédia com final feliz né (será?) e que bom q vc também ta gostando da Brenda Rsrsrs espero q vc goste deste cap. Viu? Beijãoo**


	4. Olhares Trocados

Mais tarde, quase no fim do dia, os quatro se dirigiram para a estrebaria.

- Pessoal, aqui nós temos quatro cavalos – diz Hermione – Esta é a Kimberly, minha égua desde que eu tinha 14 anos – fala ela apontando para uma égua branca, muito bonita.

- Ela é realmente bonita – diz Harry.

- É verdade! Bom este é o Trovão, o mais rápido de todos, por isso o nome – continua Hermione apontando desta vez para um cavalo negro, de pêlos brilhantes.

- Eu tenho medo dele – fala Brenda abraçada a Rony.

- Não precisa ter medo meu amor, eu sempre irei te proteger – diz Rony para a namorada.

- Ai que romântico o meu Roniquinho – diz a loira melosamente dando um selinho no namorado.

Harry e Hermione apenas riam dos dois amigos.

- Bem, e temos também a Estrella e o Pangaré – dessa vez ela aponta para dois cavalos marrons.

- Eu sempre ando na Estrella, e vou continuar andando ok? – informa Brenda.

- Por mim tudo bem! Agora Harry e Rony escolham entre vocês dois, Trovão ou Pangaré.

- Eu posso ficar com o Trovão – diz Harry nem pensando muito.

- Tem certeza? – pergunta Hermione com certa preocupação.

- Claro! Por que pergunta?

- Porque achei que você não fosse muito acostumado a galopar, disse que já andou a cavalo apenas algumas vezes.

- Mas eu sou até que bom, acredite. Já andei poucas vezes porque na cidade que moro não costumam andar a cavalo, mas como meus tios têm uma fazenda também, sempre que eu ia lá eu andava.

- Bom, se você diz, tudo bem. Mas não deixe de tomar cuidado. – fala a morena com um sorrisinho.

- Pode deixar que tomarei.

- Então, podemos galopar? – pergunta Brenda animada como sempre.

- Claro! Cada um pega seu cavalo, coloquem as selas e vamos – diz Hermione.

Cada um pegou seu respectivo cavalo, colocaram as selas e saíram galopando pela fazenda.

Depois de mais de meia hora galopando, Brenda resolve deitar-se à sombra de uma árvore, alegando cansaço.

- Hei Brenda! O que é isso mulher? É a idade? – pergunta Hermione ainda montada em sua égua.

- Você como sempre, muito engraçada não é Mione? Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, não é a idade não, é apenas cansaço pelas noites mal dormidas.

- Hum... Sei – Hermione olha para ela com um olhar cheio de deboche.

- É sério – continua Brenda – pergunte ao Rony, ele saberá lhe explicar, já que é sempre ele quem começa.

- Tudo bem Brenda, já entendemos. Bem, eu vou dar mais uma volta por aí, vocês ficarão? – pergunta Hermione aos outros três.

- Eu fico, preciso descansar – responde Brenda.

- Você pode descansar a noite – fala Hermione.

- A noite que eu canso, ta maluca? É claro que eu preciso descansar agora!

- Tudo bem então. E vocês dois?

- Vou ficar com a Brenda – diz Rony.

- Se você quiser eu posso ir com você – diz Harry.

- É claro que ela quer – diz Brenda baixo, mas mesmo assim alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

- Assim damos mais privacidade para os dois – diz Harry piscando para Hermione e ignorando o comentário de Brenda, assim como Hermione que também ignorou.

- Rony, meu amor, você ouviu isso? "Assim damos mais privacidade para os dois". Uma ova! Dão privacidade para eles.

Rony riu, mas calou-se na mesma hora em que recebeu um olhar reprovador de Hermione.

- Vamos Mione? – Pergunta Harry chamando a atenção de Hermione para si, antes que ela resolvesse pegar sua varinha e acabasse azarando Rony e Brenda.

- Vamos – fala ela simplesmente já montando em Kimberly, e não deixando é claro de ficar feliz ao perceber que Harry a chamara de "Mione". _"Mas por que estou feliz?"_, perguntou ela confusa para si mesma em pensamento, mas não soube responder.

Harry monta em Trovão, e os dois saem mais uma vez galopando pela fazenda.

Os dois não estavam galopando, eles estavam meio que "caminhando", sendo assim, eles conversavam durante o trajeto.

- Então Harry, está gostando daqui?

- Este lugar é tão maravilhoso, como não gostar?

Hermione riu e disse:

- Já que está gostando, vou lhe mostrar um lugar que eu sempre vou desde que era criança, ele é como um pedaço de mim. Vamos! – diz ela e sai galopando desta vez mais rápido e Harry faz o mesmo para segui-la.

Em menos de cinco minutos eles chegaram ao local.

Era uma cachoeira maravilhosa de águas cristalinas. No local muitas árvores e flores de todos os tipos, e muitas pedras, rochedos, tanto dentro quanto fora das águas.

Harry olhava aquilo totalmente maravilhado.

- É lindo, não é? – pergunta Hermione sorrindo para ele.

- Lindo é muito pouco para isto – responde ele olhando nos olhos dela e sorrindo também. Um sorriso que deixaria qualquer uma sem ar, inclusive Hermione, mas ela rapidamnete desviou os olhos para o céu e disse:

- Aqui é meu porto seguro, sabe. Sempre que me sinto feliz, triste ou até mesmo irritada com alguma coisa, eu venho para cá. Não sei explicar, mas, esse lugar tem uma certa influência sobre mim. Sempre que tenho perguntas, venho aqui e encontro as respostas – diz ela enquanto se senta em uma das pedras e abraça os próprios joelhos.

- Entendo – diz Harry.

Eles ficam uns minutos em silêncio. Hermione sentada na pedra e Harry encostado em uma árvore que estava logo atrás dele.

Hermione fica em pé e se dirigi até Kimberly que no momento pastava junto à Trovão.

- Acho melhor voltarmos, Brenda e Rony devem estar nos esperando.

- Vamos então – diz ele já montando em Trovão.

Quando chegam ao local onde Rony e Brenda haviam ficado, encontram-no sem ninguém.

Harry desse de seu cavalo e se posta ao lado de Hermione que ainda estava montada em sua égua.

- Onde será que foram? Será que foram dar mais uma volta? – pergunta Harry.

- Não sei, mas acho melhor esperarmos aqui, eles podem voltar – responde ela.

- Então vamos sentar ali sob aquela árvore – fala Harry apontando para a mesma árvore que Brenda estava antes.

No momento em que Hermione fora desmontar de Kimberly, seu pé escorregou do estribo e se não fosse pelo reflexo de Harry provavelmente ela teria caído e se machucado feio. Não que mesmo assim eles não houvessem caído.

Ele a segurou pela cintura, mas com o impacto do corpo dela no seu ele acabou se desequilibrando e os dois caíram no chão. Hermione levou um susto e no instante que os dois caíram, com Harry sob ela, ela se virou rapidamente e Harry também, sendo assim agora era ele quem estava sobre ela.

Hermione estava com a respiração ofegante, como se houvesse corrido 5 km sem parar, mas na verdade só estava assim por causa do susto e também da proximidade do seu corpo com o de Harry.

Naquele momento verdes encaravam castanhos e castanhos encaravam verdes.

Os rostos de ambos estavam muito próximos. E nenhum dos dois disse nada. Apenas o silêncio, que foi quebrado por barulhos de cavalos se aproximando. Isso fez com que eles desviassem os rostos para o lado.

Brenda e Rony haviam voltado.

Quando Brenda avistou os dois, ou melhor, quando ela avistou Harry em cima de Hermione apenas disse enquanto desmontava de Estrella:

- Desculpem interrompermos, é que fomos pegar algumas coisinhas para fazermos um piquenique, mas já voltamos. Se quiserem continuar, à vontade.

Harry rapidamente sai de cima de Hermione que estava corada até o ultimo fio de cabelo e a ajuda a se levantar.

Rony não se conteve e acabou perguntando:

- O que aconteceu enquanto não estávamos aqui?

- Quando voltamos vimos que vocês não estavam aqui então íamos esperar por vocês sentados sob a árvore, mas quando fui descer de Kimberly meu pé simplesmente escorregou do estribo e quase cai, por sorte Harry estava ao meu lado e conseguiu me segurar – conta Hermione rapidamente, ainda um pouco corada.

Brenda fica extremamente chocada por não ter acontecido mais nada, então passa ao lado de Hermione enquanto ia pegar a cesta do piquenique, e diz baixinho apenas para a morena ouvir:

- Eu, se fosse solteira como você, teria com toda a certeza do mundo, caído com a minha boca em cima da dele.

Hermione olha para ela boquiaberta, mas nada diz. Brenda lhe da uma piscadela enquanto estende uma toalha no chão e arruma os alimentos.

- Pessoal, vamos comer! Eu não fui buscar tudo isso a toa – fala Brenda já pegando um pedaço de bolo.

Rony se adianta e pega um sanduíche.

Hermione enche um copo com o suco que Brenda havia trazido e fica ali sentada. Ela não raciocinava direito, a única coisa em que ela pensava era que se Rony e Brenda não tivessem chegado naquele exato momento ela e Harry teriam certamente se beijado ali mesmo. E ela não sabia se isso seria bom ou não.

Harry pensava a mesma coisa, mas algo lá no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que aquilo não acabara ali.

* * *

N/A: Não gostei muito desse cap. Não (novidadee), mas espero que alguém goste.

Bruna Watson**: Ta aí o capítulo 4! Demorou mas chegou. E calma moiçolaa, não posso simplesmente faze-los se agarrarem. ;x Beijão **

N/A²: Mandem reviews peoples! Digam o que estão achando da fic, se ela está legal, boa, ruim, horrível, péssima, etc. Pleasee!!

P.S.: Capítulo não betado.

BeijOOs JeeH


	5. O Beijo

Depois do piquenique, os quatro pegaram seus cavalos e voltaram para a casa.

- Hei pessoal, ta um calor infernal, vamos pra piscina? – pergunta Brenda sentada no sofá da sala de estar, assistindo televisão abraçada à Rony.

- É você tem razão ta um calor desgraçado aqui, não seria má idéia irmos pra piscina – responde Hermione.

- Eu nunca tenho más idéias – diz a loira.

- Convencida.

- Vamos pro quarto então amor, assim você coloca aquele seu biquíni tão lindinho, que fica ainda mais lindo em você – fala Rony sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você não presta – fala Brenda lhe dando um leve tapa no ombro – Vamos logo, porque se não é bem capaz de nós chegarmos na piscina e cair aquela tempestade.

- Eia! Cala a boca Brenda – repreende Hermione.

- Desculpe! Mas é o que eu acho. Bem, to indo.

Brenda pegou na mão de Rony e o levantou junto consigo. Quando passou por Harry que estava encostado no batente da porta da sala, ela pergunta:

- Você não vai, não?

- Ah... Vou sim. Já vou pro meu quarto trocar de roupa – informou o moreno.

- Ah! Que maravilha – e assim ela saiu da sala com Rony.

Harry e Hermione se olharam por alguns instantes meio confusos. Brenda definitivamente é uma mulher estranha.

Estranha também era a tensão que estava entre os dois. Depois do que aconteceu antes do piquenique, ambos se sentiam estranhos na presença um do outro. Também não era pra menos, afinal eles quase se beijaram.

- Bem, eu... eu já vou indo – diz Hermione olhando para suas próprias mãos.

- É, eu também.

Os dois foram em direção à porta, mas quando foram passar por ela acabaram esbarrando-se. Esbarraram-se de novo. E de novo. Ficaram nesse "Vou, não vou" até Harry colocar suas mãos sobre os ombros de Hermione e delicadamente lhe conduzir para fora da sala.

Hermione arrepiou-se com o toque, mas felizmente, pensou ela, Harry não percebera.

Ele sustentava um sorriso no canto dos lábios quando adentrou em seu quarto.

Hermione ainda ficou um tempo parada olhando para a porta do quarto de Harry, e depois foi para o seu também.

*-*-*-*-*

Mais ou menos vinte minutos depois, todos estavam prontos.

Brenda com um biquíni branco com alguns detalhes verdes e uma tanga amarrada na cintura que ia até metade de sua coxa, coisa que ela logo tirou para se jogar na piscina. Nem esperou os outros chegarem. Como sempre, a mais empolgada.

Rony estava com uma bermuda que logo tirou e se jogou na piscina com Brenda, ficando apenas com sua sunga azul-marinho.

Harry que também estava de bermuda, não fez questão de tirá-la, mas também não entrou na piscina, ficou sentado em uma das cadeiras grandes de tomar sol.

Logo ele avistou Hermione que vinha usando um biquíni vermelho com detalhes em preto e uma saia minúscula de um tecido leve, quase transparente. Seus cabelos soltos em cachos definidos esvoaçavam com o fraco vento daquele lugar e davam ao seu rosto um ar angelical.

"Que vista maravilhosa", pensou ele.

"Ai meu Merlin! Harry Potter pare de pensar essas coisas sobre Hermione, você praticamente acabou de conhecê-la".

"Mas isto não muda o fato de ela ser maravilhosa"

Ele estava em uma guerra interna consigo mesmo, e isto era absolutamente ridículo.

Mas Hermione também não colaborava. Ela não andava, ela praticamente desfilava em direção a uma das mesinhas com guarda-sol. E aquelas pernas torneadas, aqueles seios fartos, tudo aquilo era um colírio para os olhos de Harry e deixavam-no de boca aberta e babando.

"Como pode uma mulher ser tão bela?" Ele balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Hermione nem notou o olhar penetrante de Harry sobre si, na verdade ela estava tentando evita-lo, nem olhava para ele. Claro que quando ela estava na sacada de seu quarto ela deu uma olhada em direção à piscina e viu ele sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. "Isso não pode ser um homem normal, ele ta mais pra Deus Grego". Foi o que ela pensou. Mas depois disso saiu da secada e foi juntar-se ao resto do pessoal. Passou por Harry e nem lhe dirigiu um olhar se quer. Sentou-se e começou a passar protetor solar o seu protetor solar.

Harry acompanhava cada movimento gracioso das mãos de Hermione que subiam e desciam por suas pernas.

Brenda que estava na piscina com Rony em um certo momento olhou para Harry e viu que seu olhar estava focado em algo. Seguiu o olhar dele e não se surpreendeu que ele estivesse olhando para sua amiga. Muito pelo contrario, ela pôs um sorriso maroto em seus lábios e disse para Rony enquanto olhava para Harry:

- Meu amor, eu já volto Ok?

Rony seguiu o olhar da namorada e se deparou com Harry. Fez novamente a mesma coisa, mas desta vez com Harry e seu olhar parou diretamente na coxa de Hermione.

- Ah! Já entendi – disse o ruivo rindo e dando um pequeno beijo na loira.

Brenda saiu da piscina e foi até Harry que ainda estava "secando" a morena.

A loira delicadamente pôs uma de suas mãos no queixo do rapaz e o empurrou para cima, fechando a boca que até então estava aberta, chamando assim a atenção do moreno que rapidamente voltou à Terra e desviou o olhar de sua vista maravilhosa. Olhou para Brenda totalmente desconcertado. Ela não pode conter o riso e falou:

- Realmente admirável, não? E o melhor de tudo é que é tudo, tudinho mesmo, natural.

Harry agora estava com o rosto queimando feito brasa.

"Ta vendo idiota, podia tentar ser mais discreto", repreendeu-se ele mentalmente.

"Na verdade não era nem para estar olhando, se quer saber".

- Brenda! – chamou Hermione.

- Que foi?

- Passa protetor nas minhas costas?

- Eh! Sai pra lá bicho ruim. Eu vou lá dentro pegar minha varinha.

- Pra que? – pergunta Hermione sem entender.

- Aff... E os trouxas ainda dizem que loira que é burra! Será mesmo? Ou tem alguém aqui mais loira que eu? Tem certeza que seu cabelo é mesmo castanho, ou isso aí é tinta?

- Ai Brenda, para com isso! Não sei pra que você quer sua varinha agora.

Na verdade nem Brenda sabia direito pra que queria, mas foi a única desculpa que veio em sua cabeça na hora.

- É... Para caso eu queira alguma coisa, tipo um suco. Aí eu só conjuro, entendeu? Melhor faço ele vir flutuando lá da cozinha.

- Hum... Entendi, sim – respondeu a morena, achando estranha a desculpa da outra – Mas quando você voltar, até porque não vai demorar, você passa o protetor em mim.

- Eu não! Pede para o Harry! – ela deu as costas a Hermione e foi para dentro da casa.

Hermione ficou olhando para as costas de Brenda com um olhar incrédulo.

- Se... Vo-você quiser eu... Eu passo pra você – diz Harry sem jeito, gaguejando um pouco.

Hermione finalmente olhou para ele. Abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas dela nada saiu. Quando estava olhando para ele, ela ficava sem ação.

- Ta – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu formular e falar.

Harry levantou-se e se postou atrás da morena. Ela lhe entregou o protetor e ele começou a passá-lo pela suas costas.

Hermione ao primeiro toque já ficou toda arrepiada. Aquelas mãos grandes e pesadas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão delicadas e leves passeando por suas costas. Era a melhor sensação que ela já sentira.

Harry estava embriagado com a fragrância da mulher a sua frente. Seus cabelos com um cheiro de canela, sua pele tinha um perfume doce, além de ser macia como seda.

Os dois estavam perdidos nas sensações que um causava no outro, até que Brenda apareceu e disse um tanto debochada:

- E aí! Conseguiu alguém para passar protetor em você Mi?

- Sim, consegui Brendinha – respondeu a morena sarcasticamente.

"De onde tirei este sarcasmo?", pensou Hermione surpresa consigo mesma, afinal, Harry estava ali atrás dela passando aquelas mãos santas em suas costas.

- Que bom então. Mas acho que está na hora de os dois entrarem na piscina. Não vão ficar o dia inteiro aí né?

"Até que não seria má idéia!", pensou Hermione e por incrível que parece Harry também.

- Não! Nós vamos pra piscina sim. Não é Harry?

- Claro! Se você acha que está bom de protetor solar.

- Ah! Se não estiver... Vocês já estão aí a uns dez minutos – diz Brenda.

- Então vamos – fala Harry.

Hermione levantou e tirou sua mini-saia que não tapava nada mesmo.

Harry retirou sua bermuda ficando apenas de sunga preta.

Brenda fez uma cara de quem realmente aprecia uma coisa e deu uma cutucada na costela de Hermione.

- Ai! – gritou ela – Que isso Brenda?

- Me desculpe, foi sem querer – disse a loira com um olhar inocente. Ela deu uma última olhada de cima a baixo em Harry, meneou afirmativamente a cabeça e foi novamente para a piscina junto com seu namorado.

Harry ficou um pouco constrangido, mas percebeu que Hermione estava ao seu lado e que ela também estava lhe observando.

Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente e se dirigiu para a piscina.

Harry ficou olhando-a também e depois fez o mesmo.

Ficaram um bom tempo ali, nadaram, conversaram e depois Brenda com sua varinha fez uma bandeja com sucos e alguns aperitivos chegarem flutuando em uma das mesinhas.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Todos estavam em seus quartos tomando banho.

Rony e Brenda aproveitavam o momento de uma maneira mais interessante.

Hermione só conseguia pensar em Harry. E Harry só em Hermione.

Depois do banho Rony e Brenda desceram para a cozinha e foram preparar algo para comerem.

Rony colocava os pratos e talheres na mesa enquanto Brenda arrumava a comida.

Harry adentrava na cozinha e Brenda já foi falando:

- Hei Harry, vai ver se a Mione não morreu no banheiro, e caso ela esteja viva diga que a comida já ta pronta ok?

- Ah, certo.

Ele subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto de Hermione. Esperou mas ela não disse nada e também não veio ver quem era. Bateu mais uma vez e nada. Então entrou lentamente no quarto dela.

Olhou para o banheiro e a porta estava aberta. A cama estava vazia. Então olhou para a varanda e lá estava ela, encostada na grade contemplando o céu.

Ela estava perfeita. Isso era tudo que Harry conseguia pensar.

Seus cabelos molhados estavam soltos e ela usava um vestido verde claro rodado.

Ela nem havia percebido a presença de Harry ali, então em passos bem calculados ele se postou ao lado dela e apoiou-se na grade também.

Hermione sentiu alguém em seu lado e virou o rosto para ver quem era.

- Olá – disse ela com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Olá.

Silêncio... E mais silêncio.

Aquilo era constrangedor, para ambos.

Agora os dois olhavam para o céu.

Cinco minutos se passaram e ninguém disse nada. Harry nem avisou Hermione que a comida já estava na mesa.

Harry virou-se para observar Hermione, e ela quase no mesmo instante fez o mesmo.

Ficaram ali, um olhando para o outro. Os olhos cor de mel penetrando naquelas duas esmeraldas e vise e versa.

Os dois se encaravam tão profundamente que nem perceberam que seus rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos.

Harry ficou na frente de Hermione e apoiou as mãos na grade, uma de cada lado do corpo da morena que por sua vez ficou com as costas nas grades da sacada.

Os rostos cada vez mais próximos e seus olhares nunca se desviavam do olhar um do outro. Até que venceram a curta distância que havia entre os dois e seus lábios se encontraram, primeiramente o beijo foi tímido, mas quando suas línguas se encontraram passou a ser explorativo.

Hermione passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Harry e ele enlaçou uma das mãos na cintura dela, sendo que a outra continuou apoiada na grade, pois nenhum dos dois estava a fim de cair lá de cima. Preferiam ficar ali naquele beijo que estava cada vez mais profundo, se é que isto era possível.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

N/A: Hey! FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!

Esperoo q curtam o capítulo q eu escrevii com tanto carinhoo p/ vcs! Agora são 01:03 Hs e eu acabei de digitar este cap. para postar hj no natal especialmente p/ vcs queridoos leitorees q amoo tanto!! Esse é o seu presente leitor! Espero q goste Rsrsrrsrs...

N/A²: Eu quero meu presentee tambmm.... Espero q vcs mandemm reviews p/ miiiim. É uma coisa tão simples, mas que significa tantoooo pra mim!! Por favoor pessoal, façam uma autora feliz neste natal. Eu sei q tem autoras aí q merecem muitooo mais q eu, mas eu só peço isto à vcs! E desculpas é pouco pela minha demoraa... Sorry :(

Bruna Watson: Eu seii q vc quer a minha kbça!!!!!!!!!! Huahauhauahua Vc é a única q diz isso p/ mim! \o/ pelo menos não ta achando a fic uma desgraça, ebaa!! Espero q a sua espera tenha valido a pena!! O Beijoooo saiu ihaa!! Beijãoo e FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!

BeijOOs e um Feliz Natal beeeeeeeeem recheadinho p/ todoos!!!!!!

Bye!


	6. Aviso

AVISO!

Num é nda de mais, é só para avisaar que o próximo capítulo vai demorar um bucadinho, eu sei q já faz tempo desde a ultima att, mas eu viajei e ao invés de investir no capítulo desta fic eu investi num novo projeto de fic...

Então espero que todos q estão lendo a fic não me abandoneem e principalmente a Bruna Watson que ta acompanhando a fic e além disso deixa review em todos os capítulos. Sorry girl! Continue aí, pq vc é o único motivo de eu ainda estar postando a fic akiêe já q o povo num manda review! (esperoo q manddem né??)

BeijOOs


	7. Apenas Pensando

_Os rostos cada vez mais próximos e seus olhares nunca se desviavam do olhar um do outro. Até que venceram a curta distância que havia entre os dois e seus lábios se encontraram. Primeiramente o beijo foi tímido, mas quando suas línguas se encontraram passou a ser explorativo._

_Hermione passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Harry e ele enlaçou uma das mãos na cintura dela, sendo que a outra continuou apoiada na grade, pois nenhum dos dois estava a fim de cair lá de cima. Preferiam ficar ali naquele beijo que estava cada vez mais profundo, se é que isto era possível._

Nem Hermione nem Harry sabiam decifarar naquele momento o que exatamnete estavam sentindo, e também não esstavam muito preocupados em decifrar. O que eles queriam mesmo era aproveitar o momento.

Seus corpos colados um no outro, o calor que cada um transpassava, o sabor dos lábios que tanto ansiavam em provar, o toque das mãos, tudo isso, todo este clima foi interrompido no momento em que eles ouviram o barulho de algo se quebrando no andar de baixo.

Os dois pararam de se beijar e ficaram um olhando para o outro. Os dois ofegantes.

Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer naquele momento. Harry então lembrando-se do porque de estar ali diz:

- Ér... Brenda pediu para lhe avisar que a comida já está pronta.

- Ah! Obrigada por avisar – Agradece Hermione um pouco corada e dando graças à Merlin por estar escuro e Harry não poder notar.

- Por nada.

Os dois estavam novamente se olhando, em silêncio.

Harry então olhando profundamente em seus olhos fala um pouco hesitante:

- Hum... Vamos... descer?

- Ahn... Vamos sim. Você desce primeiro tudo bem? – pergunta ela já imaginando o que Brenda diria ao ver os dois descendo juntos.

- Claro. Tudo bem – respondeu ele com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Acho que ele pensou a mesma coisa que eu", pensou Hermione.

E ela estava absolutamente certa, porque Harry pensou a mesma coisa que ela.

- Bem, vou indo – diz Harry saindo da varanda, abrindo a porta do quarto e logo depois saindo, fechando a mesma atrás de si.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Harry desceu as escadas e foi em direção à cozinha.

Rony e Brenda já estavam sentados à mesa um ao lado do outro para variar um pouco. Eles conversavam sobre algo, mas no momento que viram Harry pararam. Harry abriu a boca para perguntar do por que de eles terem parado de falar, mas foi interrompido por Brenda que lhe olhava com um misto de divertimento e maliciosidade.

- Eu sei que ela não morreu, pois caso isto houvesse acontecido você já teria nos avisado e não teria demorado tanto com certeza. Mas, me diga, você avisou a ela que a comida já está pronta, ou vai me dizer que se esqueceu de avisar?

- Ham... Sim – Brenda levantou as sobrancelhas em forma interrogativa - Sim, avisei – ele estava realmente constrangido pelo fato de Brenda ser tão direta e sempre dizer de forma indireta coisas que fazem as pessoas ficarem quase sem ação.

"E o pior é que ela tem toda a razão do mundo. Eu não teria demorado tanto, mas fazer o que se houve mudança de plano? E olha que eu adorei a mudança."

- Ah! Menos mal. E onde ela está? – perguntou Rony.

* * *

Hermione olhou para a porta de seu quarto sendo fechada por Harry.

Harry.

Tão pouco tempo o conhecendo e já haviam se beijado. Hermione não entendia como isto fora acontecer.

"Ai meu Merlin! Eu estou tão confusa. Mas que eu gostei do beijo dele, ah gostei. Hermione chega! Pare de pensar nisto."

O problema é que ela não conseguia parar.

"Vou descer e vou me distrair. Talvez."

Chegando À cozinha ela houve Rony perguntar:

- Ah! Menos mal. E onde ela está?

- Estou aqui, se é de mim que está perguntando.

- Você mesma.

- Mi senta aí que eu to morta de fome – fala Brenda pegando um prato e já se servindo – Só estávamos esperando você e o Harry.

- Obrigada por esperarem.

- Tudo bem Mi, sem problemas, foi por uma boa causa – dizendo isto Brenda lhe da uma piscadela.

Hermione piscou várias vezes sem entender o que Brenda estava insinuando.

"Será possível ela ter visto alguma coisa?" Seu raciocínio foi interrompido por Harry que estava um pouco calado apenas ouvindo o que Brenda e Rony iriam falar para Hermione, afinal vindo de Brenda principalmente, ele esperava qualquer coisa.

- Não vai sentar?

Hermione olhou para ele e logo em seguida sentou-se desviando seu olhar do dele.

- Nós ouvimos barulho de algo quebrando aqui em baixo, o que foi? – pergunta Hermione.

- Ah! Nada de mais. Apenas Rony que quebrou um prato.

- Mas graças a minha varinha, e eu agradeço muito por ser um bruxo, eu consegui conserta-lo, apenas com um reparo – diz Rony com convicção, estufando o peito.

- Pelo menos isso né meu bem?

- O que você está querendo dizer hein? Que eu nunca faço nada certo?

- Às vezes você não faz mesmo, mas você supera tudo isto à noite...

- Tudo bem Brendinha, não queremos saber dos detalhes ok? – interrompe Hermione fazendo cara de nojo para eles, mas no fundo escondendo seu sorriso e sua vontade de rir na cara dos amigos – Isso é nojento, ainda mais na mesa.

- Ah ta bom! Falou a Virgem Maria.

Todos riram até Hermione, mas é claro que a morena não podia deixar de repreendê-la:

- Brenda!

- Qualé Mione, você sabe que eu tenho razão, ninguém aqui é santo não minha filha, aliás, eu acho que santo nem existe sabe? Este mundo está mais que perdido...

- Brenda entope está boca de comida, pelo amor de Merlin! Não era você que estava morta de fome?

- Perco o apetite quando entro em um assunto interessante.

- Ah sei. "Quando entro em um assunto interessante" – imitou Hermione ironicamente com uma vozinha um tanto quanto enjoada e estridente.

- Hei! Minha voz não é tão feia, enjoada, irritante e chatinha assim, é? – pergunta ela como se isso fosse o fim do mundo. Vendo que Hermione começou a rir, ficou séria e ameaçou - Diz que não ou eu mato você.

Hermione caiu na gargalhada, como quem duvida muito da ameaça da amiga.

- Brenda pergunte ao Rony – sugeriu Harry rindo também.

Brenda olhou para Rony, que é óbvio também estava rindo, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. O mais óbvio ainda é que instantaneamente ele parou de rir. Assim como Harry e Hermione que olhavam de um para outro.

- Anda, responda minha pergunta.

- Claro que não meu amor. Sua voz é linda, doce, suave...

- Ah! Assim não vale, ele tem medo de morrer – fala Hermione fingindo estar aborrecida, apoiada nos cotovelos que estavam na mesa.

- Cala a boca Hermione!

- Ora, ora Rony, está com medo mesmo, não? Mandando a Mi calar a boca – desafia Brenda com uma cara desconfiada.

- Claro que não! Só estou dizendo a mais pura verdade e você não acredita em mim, prefere acreditar na Mione.

Hermione, Brenda e Harry começaram a rir.

- Do que estão rindo?

- De você... é óbvio – fala Hermione tentando parar de rir.

- E por que de mim?

- Porque você é maluco meu amor, ah me desculpe – disse Brenda divertida – Mas é que você está levando nossa brincadeira um pouco a serio.

- É que a Hermione me ofendeu!

- Ofendi?

- É, ofendeu. Disse que tenho medo de morrer. E isto quer dizer, além de ter me chamado de mentiroso por tabela, já que você quis dizer que eu estava mentindo para a Brenda, que eu sou um homem medroso também.

- Na verdade eu só pensei na parte do medroso, mas já que a carapuça serviu.

- Ah muito obrigado, isto me consolou muito.

- De nada! Afinal, é pra isso que servem os amigos – diz Hermione com cara de anjinho (ou com a cara do gatinho do filme do Sherek).

- Com certeza! Apenas para deixá-los para baixo.

Todos riram. Até Rony.

- Hei Harry, você não fala nada não? Apenas ri?

- Sim. Eu prefiro apreciar este belo diálogo. Além do mais eu estou com fome.

Mais risos.

- Harry por que você ainda não se serviu? Você sabe que aqui você é da casa – diz Hermione um pouco envergonhada por não ter dito tudo isto antes, afinal Harry era um pouco tímido pra essas coisas, não se sentia totalmente à vontade. Já pra outras coisas... Já parecia um pouco menos tímido.

- É Harry, você _já_ é da casa – fala Brenda dando ênfase à palavra "já" e depois dando uma piscadela à Harry.

Hermione não entendeu bem o motivo da ênfase e nem da piscadela, mas deixou pra lá.

- Então chega de papo furado e vamos logo comer.

- Hermione espere um pouco, não esqueceu de nada não? – perguntou Rony bem na hora em que Hermione pegava seu prato.

- De que?

- De se desculpar, oras!

- Há! Era só o que realmente me faltava. 'Ce ta de brincadeira comigo né?

- Não! Não estou não. Anda logo, pede desculpas agora Dona Hermione Granger.

- Uow! Ok, ok, Senhor Ronald Mandão Weasley. Desculpe-me.

- Agora diga que sou o cara mais especial pra você e que você me ama muito, muito, muito mesmo.

- Epa! Aí já é demais. E além do mais, se ela te dissesse isto é claro que estaria mentindo – interveio Brenda com cara de brava, mas no final fazendo uma carinha mais suave. Tipo diabólica.

- E ainda por cima me chama de mentirosa.

- Ah mulheres, não vamos começar de novo não é mesmo?

- Começar o que? – pergunta Brenda na entendendo o "de novo".

- O papinho de mentiroso – responde Rony rindo – Afinal, o Harry continua com fome.

- Oh, é verdade. Vamos ao que interessa. Comer para nos mantermos vivos.

- Sempre fugindo do assuntoooooo – cantarolou Hermione colocando comida em seu prato.

- Está falando comigo? – pergunta Brenda.

- Uhum.

- Beleza! Conversamos depois, ok?

- Claro! Agora vê se deixa eu e o resto do povo comer aqui, ta legal?

- Vamos lá!

* * *

Depois que todos terminaram de comer, limparam a cozinha e foram para a sala assistir a um filme.

Hermione foi até o dvd e colocou o filme cujo nome era: Um Amor para Recordar. (n/a: Indicação da Beta *-*)

- Já vi este filme, mas ele é tão lindo que resolvi compra-lo.

- Deve ser mesmo, pra vc ter comprado – fala Brenda rindo de canto.

- Mão de vaca Brenda? Muito obrigada. O que vem de baixo não me atingi.

- A é? Senta num formigueiro e tira a prova real, meu amor.

- Obrigada pela dica, mas agora vou sentar aqui neste sofá e assistir a este lindo filme.

Rony e Brenda já estavam deitados no sofá de três lugares, então restou apenas o de dois para Harry e Hermione.

Hermione estava quase se sentando ao lado de Harry quando Brenda interrompe:

- Hei Mi, faz uma pipoquinha lá pra gente.

- Por que eu?

- Por que a sua pipoca é a melhor!

- Você ta retardada? A pipoca é de microondas, não tem como a minha ser melhor. Dã!

- Você tem a manha.

- Cala a boca Brendinha!

- Ta legal, você quer ajuda?

- Quero por gentileza.

- Pede para o Harry então.

- Brenda!

- O que? Você não disse que gostaria de uma ajudinha?

- Disse, mas você...

- Então! Harry por favor, você poderia...

- Brenda!

- O que?

- Chega, por favor?

- Ok, ok! Parei!

- Que ótimo.

Hermione estava saindo, mas parou ao ouvir Harry chamando-a:

- Oi?

- Você quer ajuda?

- Obrigada Harry, mas não precisa não. Eu volto já.

Ela lhe dispensou um sorriso e saiu.

Os outros três ficaram assistindo aos trailers do filme enquanto Hermione não chegava com a pipoca.

Cinco minutos depois ela voltou trazendo duas bacias de pipoca e uma bandeja com quatro copos de suco levitando.

Entregou uma bacia de pipoca para Rony e Brenda e um copo de suco para cada um.

- Valeu amiga – agradece Brenda nem olhando para Hermione e sim para a televisão onde agora passava o último trailer.

- De nada Loira.

Hermione senta-se no sofá ao lado de Harry e lhe entrega um copo de suco.

- Obrigada.

- Por nada.

"Ela tem um perfume tão bom. Tudo nela é tão bom..."

- Mione, você está com o controle, então aperta o play aí fazendo um favor – fala Brenda agora olhando para Hermione.

- Claro.

Hermione pegou o controle que estava no braço do sofá e fez o que a amiga pediu. Depois se virando para Harry perguntou:

- Harry, você se importa em dividir a pipoca? É que eu coloquei apenas em duas bacias, mas se você quiser eu posso pegar uma só para você...

- Não! Tudo bem. Sem problemas.

- Xiiiiii! – Brenda pediu silêncio, pois o filme começara.

- Desculpe – disseram Harry e Hermione sussurrando juntos para Brenda.

- Ta tudo bem. Era só para incomodar.

Hermione revirou os olhos e deu uma risadinha baixa. Harry apenas a observou.

"Ela é tão linda. Potter o filme já começou, vai assistir vai. Não adianta nada ficar pensando nela agora, só porque você a beijou não significa que isto acontecerá novamente."

Parando com seus pensamentos e briguinhas internas, Harry concentrou-se apenas em assistir o filme. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Assim como todos ali, Harry comia pipoca e bebia seu suco.

Num certo momento Harry e Hermione levaram suas mãos de encontro à bacia ao mesmo tempo, o resultado foi que suas mãos se tocaram.

Hermione sentiu como se uma onda elétrica perpassasse por seu corpo, então lentamente retirou sua mão de perto da dele e ao mesmo tempo lembranças vieram-lhe à cabeça: Harry passando protetor em suas costas, Harry a segurando pela cintura enquanto lhe beijava.

"Hermione pare com isso. Você está apenas se torturando sozinha. De nada adianta ficar lembrando-se disto de cinco em cinco minutos. Vai que para ele isto não passou de um momento de carência?"

Ela torcia para que não fosse apenas isto.

Já Harry se punia mentalmente por ter tocado sua mão na de Hermione. Não que ele não quisesse e não gostasse, muito pelo contrário, mas ele estava tentando assistir ao filme sem pensar na morena. Algo meramente impossível.

Cada vez que ele olhava para Rony e Brenda deitados no sofá abraçadinhos, ele lembrava que Hermione estava ao seu lado. Apenas sentada ao seu lado, e nada ele podia fazer. Quer dizer, poder ele até podia, mas não iria, pois não sabia qual seria a reação dela.

* * *

O filme já estava no final quando Harry sentiu algo emm seu ombro. Era Hermione. Havia adormecido.

Ele instintivamente começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Eles eram tão macios, como seda.

Minutos depois o filme terminou então Brenda levantou-se do sofá assim como Rony.

- Oh! Ela dormiu. É melhor acorda-la Harry – diz Brenda olhando para amiga que dormia feito um anjo.

- Não precisa, eu a levo até seu quarto.

- Como quiser – Brenda sorriu para Harry – Eu vou na frente então, assim arrumo a cama para você a por lá, ok?

- Claro! Obrigada Brenda.

- Sem problemas. Vou indo.

Brenda se retirou e Harry pegou Hermione no colo.

Rony pegava os copos e as bacias.

- Vou levar isto até a cozinha e depois vou para o quarto. Boa noite Harry.

- Boa noite Rony.

Rony também se retirou e então Harry saiu da sala e começou a subir calmamente as escadas. Mesmo Hermione não pesando quase nada ele subia com calma para não acorda-la.

Chegou ao quarto e reparou que Brenda já havia arrumado a cama e também já havia se retirado.

Delicadamente ele a deitou na cama e a cobriu.

Ficou um tempo ali apenas a observando e depois deu um delicado beijo em sua testa.

- Boa noite – sussurrou ele mesmo sabendo que ela não o ouviria.

Deu mais uma olhada para ela e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

N/A²: Até que enfiiimmm Capítulo aí!! Eu ia postar este cap no domingo pq meu Timão ganhou o jogo (Viva o Mengãoooooo \o/), mas não consegui, então estou postando hj msm. Eu sei que ele está idiota, mas não consegui fazer melhoor. Não tive uma semana muito boa, na verdade foi péssima, estou azarada desdee quando voltei de viagem... Blé!

Bruna Watson: Vc é sim o motivo de eu ainda estar postando esta fic aki! Espero q goste deste capítulo msm ele estando um tanto quanto bextinha. Continue aí acompanhando a fic e se vc quiser ver a capa da fic (q ta lá no FeB) add no msn, pq se eu colocar o link aki o FF come ele huahauahuahua jessicajkr hotmail. com (elimine os espaços q coloquei ok) Beijão *-*

N/A³: BeijOOs a todos que acompanham a fic mas não deixam reviews!! (se é que tem mais alguém lendo isto o.O) Vê se deixam uma review aí pra mim né?? Valeu!!

BeijOOs byee

Próximo cap vem depois que eu att a outra fic Seu lugar é ao meu lado õ/ Quanto a fic nova, logo posto um resumo aki.

P.S.: Capítulo ñ betado. Assim q a beta me mandar o capítulo betado eu posto ele no lugar deste.


End file.
